Hysteria no Exorcist
by UVERchild
Summary: Daiki Ichinose is doing nothing more than to pose as his twin sister at True Cross Academy. But being immune to demons, after witnessing the son of Satan himself, Daiki realizes the true meaning of being an exorcist. His sister's sudden illness and his mother's hysteria, could this all be connected to something? Could the son of the Devil be Daiki's savior?


I stepped foot on the steps of what is called True cross Academy. My twin sister Riku, had gone to this school a year ago, and now I had to go to this school as well.

Riku was now in the hospital, and has been there for quite a while, so long, that I had no choice but to finish her school years for her. I knew how much she wanted to become an exorcist, and I was willing to become one for her.

Problem is, I've never seen a demon in my life.

It's always been like this, Riku was the one who experienced paranormal things, and being her older brother I had no possibility in protecting her.

I regretted not being of any use for her.

But here I am just footsteps away from becoming an official student at True cross academy, and I was becoming unsure if what I was embarking on.

But I had to do it.

"Well, well, Ichinose Rika, it's a pleasure to have you at my elite academy once again."

The man who appeared was Mephisto Pheles, a shady looking guy with a top hat and flamboyant clothing. He was apparently the owner of this school, and he had met me once during the opening ceremony. I wonder if he'll notice I'm not Rika, but her brother Daiki.

"I apologize for being gone so long, I suffered an accident during a fieldtrip, but I am back in full health." I flashed a smile, one that Rika had always smiled when she was sucking up to teachers.

"I am well aware in the situation. I also am informed you suffered a horrible concoction, and were in coma for almost a year, I hope this does not affect your studies."

"It wont! The doctor says my health is at a steady place, but I need to take it easy the first month of being released."

Mephisto smiled and handed me a piece of candy. "Complimentary. Cram school will begin shortly, you have a brand new teacher, however he is well informed about you and will humbly receive you. Now, have a great day."

He disappeared into the hall of the front entrance.

I looked down at my uniform. It took me a while to accept having to wear a skirt, so I decided to just wear full stockings and covered my legs entirely. This way I don't have to shave my legs as much, not that I have a lot anyway.

I started walking down the hall of the building in which Cram school was held, I felt my curly hair bounce as I tried to walk femininely. Before my hair didn't do that before, but I guess girls have a way of walking that everything bounces in harmony.

My hair was a burgundy brown, and it was short and curly. I didn't change it as Rika's hair was somewhat the same length(although less curly), all I did was add a pin with a cat character to pull my bangs back. Poof, Im Rika.

The door was open, and I heard an instructor's voice telling kids to settle down. It seems as though two guys were fighting.

I stand awkwardly at the door's entrance waiting to be noticed. After a short moment, a short blonde girl with big breasts mentions my presence.

"Ah, welcome. You must be Rika, my name is Yukio Okumura. I'll be your instructor for the time being."

I look around the room, there was little students, and some of them didn't seem inviting.

"Miss Rika, you can find a seat behind Rin and Shiemi."

I started walking and shot a glance at the guy he called Rin, who was glaring at the other side of the room.

I continue and sit down.

"Alright, today we will start with introductions. Everyone, this is Rika Ichinose, she was a former student at this cram school, due to health reasons she is back and I appreciate that you all get along with her."

The class started as a normal class, just talking about demons and exorcism. I wrote down notes but I never actually caught on to what he was teaching.

"Hey, do you have an eraser?" I asked the girl before me named Shiemi because the Rin guy seemed to intimidating to ask.

"Yeah." She handed me a pink apple-shaped eraser, and when I grabbed it our hands touched.

"S-sorry!" I blushed.

"It's okay!" She smiled and turned around.

That girl was really cute. She had big boobs, and was friendly, and gave off a really girly aura. This is bad. I better not let her find out I'm actually a boy, I'd better avoid her.

During break, I start walking towards an open stall in the bathroom, when a girl from cram school walks in.

"Oh, you're Rika right? I'm Kamiki Izumo, nice to meet you."

She seemed friendly now, but she didn't have an inviting aura about her. Her eyebrows were small, and she had really pretty hair.

"Do you want to be friends?" I ask her.

She pauses then smiles ."Sure. You seem like my type."

She has a type for friends?

I hang out most of my break with Izumo, and it seemed like I was one of the popular girls. Everyone knew Izumo and everyone liked her. She was kind of self-centered though and seemed like she liked the attention. Are all girls like this? I tried to note it down for future references.

Back in cram school, we were inside a big round room, with three cages. Our next teacher, ordered us to change into p.e clothing, and of course I changed in the bathroom stall. I was careful.

"Very well, before we commence in the next lesson, we must first help our new student catch up. Miss Rika, do you have what you are studying to become?"

I thought about it. Rika wanted to become a Tamer, and an Aria. Aria, I could get that without a problem, since I am good at memorizing. A Tamer however…

"I was informed that you had summoned a demon once. Will you continue with the same demon?"

I remember Rika always came home telling about her adventures as an exwire. She had someone a demon called Naberius. She said it looked like a dog.

"Well then? Will you demonstrate for us?"

How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't once seen a demon in my life, and how the hell am I supposed to know how she summoned it?!

"Miss Rika?"

Okay. This paper, I had to recite something right, maybe a verse.

"Hold on! I have a call." The man stopped and answered his phone. "Kitty! Really now?! Well whatever you say! Children! We will continue in a bit I'll be back!"

He left us stranded.

"Well, is she going to continue or not?! " A big guy with a blonde fohawk said. "You've done it before right?"

I gulp. No I haven't.

"Just cut your finger, and say something that describes you, that's what I always do."Izumo says nonchalantly but being quite helpful.

"YUCK!"A guy I heard who's name was Shima shrieked. "That stupid frog slobbered on my shoe!"

"There are frogs here?!" I stiffed up. I hate frogs.

Everyone turned towards me.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed them." A short guy with a buzz cut and feminine glasses asks me.

"I don't know, frogs can be pretty sneaky. They're small after all." I say.

"They're not small! They're HUGE and they're right in front of you!" The Rin kid shouted.

I turned. They're not there.

"Are you guys on LSD?"

"Wait, if she cant see the demons then how the hell did she summon a demon!"

I stared down at my paper. Im busted.

"WATCH OUT!"

In a blink of an eye, I saw Rin fly in front of me, he pulled out a sword, and he bursted into flames.

I was speechless.

Then he sliced thin air, but what he struck burst into flames.

It was the said frog.

Suddenly, there were three frogs in the room, and the fourth one, was of course on fire.

However, after a while, the flames wore off, and the frog ran back into a cage terrified.

"That was a close one Rin!" Shiemi shouted.

Wtf just happened.

"Y-you're-"I fell to my knees, and found myself crawling away. "SATAN."

He burst back into flames. "IM NOT SATAN!"

Way to make it obvious you are.

"Damn right you are!"

I was shivering, in fact, I was terrified. This guy is Satan. Im damn sure he is. He's the fricken DEVIL!

/


End file.
